


I'll Keep Your Memory Vague

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, M/M, Oral, Underage!Harry, blowjob, larry smut, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's fifteen and he's not supposed to fall in love with the neighbor across the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep Your Memory Vague

It starts with a late night in the pool, the water illuminated from the moon and stars that burn bright against the shallow night sky. Harry gasps for breath as he pulls apart from Louis, kissing his neck as the water splashes around them. Louis leans his head back and lets out a moan that echoes off the sky, bouncing back at him with speed. Harry sucks at the pale flesh of his neck, rolling his tongue over the broken skin before he moves down further, beginning to leave bruises along his collarbone.

Louis bites at his bottom lip, running his thin fingers through Harry's damp curls that stick against his forehead, pulling him back. Harry licks at his lips, glancing at the twenty-four year old boy's face before leaning back in and pushing their lips together. 

"Fuck, you don't even know how long I've waited for this," Harry murmurs against his lips, nipping at his bottom lip as Louis smirks, reaching down and placing his hands on the younger boy's bum. 

"Yeah," Louis sighs into his mouth, not really breathing properly. His heart is pounding in his chest, so hard that Louis isn't quite sure he was even real. 

"I've loved you ever since I saw you," Harry admits, though he's almost ninety-nine percent sure its because of the alcohol that Louis so gingerly gave him, allowing the younger boy to drink enough to get absolutely pissed, a permanent smile stained on his face as he stood up and suggested they'd go swimming. 

Louis smiled a bit, the corners of his lips curving upwards as the younger boy grinds against him, legs wrapped around his thin waist. Louis' breath hitches in his throat, and he really, _really_ can't fucking breathe. He's sober enough to know this is so fucking _wrong,_ but he's drunk enough to not give a fuck. So he kisses back, spinning around so Harry's back is pressed against the side of the pool, and lets their kisses take over. 

"I need you," Harry breathes out heavily; his words seem to float in the air, circling around and around. But Louis doesn't say anything. "In the worst ways, all over," he says, and yeah, he's a bit poetic, but Louis doesn't mind. 

"Christ, H," Louis gasps, feeling the younger boy grinding against his crotch again, in slow circles as he bites at his neck. Louis feels like he's going to suffocate if he doesn't get out of this pool. 

"L-lets go," Louis stutters, removing his hands from Harry as the younger boy's legs unwrap from his waist and his fingers leave Louis' hair before he drifts away, kicking back and floating through the water as Louis rushes up the ladder and gets out, ignoring the bone-chilling wind that blows against his wet, cold skin.

Harry follows, taking his lime green towel from the back of the chair when his feet hit the brick stone that laid on the ground. Louis stands away from him, wrapping his own towel around his small frame as he freezes, his teeth chattering together.

"Come inside, Lou. You look like you're freezing," Harry offers. Louis knows if he does- he's not coming back out, and somehow, that's oddly okay because as soon as he takes a deep enough breath he's stood inside of Harry's kitchen with the heater blowing warm against his pale ankles. Harry watches silently, he watches as the water drips from the ends of his hair down his chest, running down until they soak into his swim trunks. Harry wishes he could be one of those water drops. 

"What?" Louis questions. "Have you got a staring problem, mate?" Harry's cheeks burn a dark red, flooding all the way down his pale chest as he averts his gaze, finding a new interest on the patterns of the floor. "Well? Are you going to offer me a drink?" Louis smirks, and Harry looks up and bites his lower lip. 

"My mum is probably going to be home in an hour or two," he explains, hoping Louis will catch the drift. Louis leans against the counter, his elbow resting at the counter top.

"Yeah? A whole hour. What do you think we should do in an hour?" 

Harry swallows hard, reaching up and running his fingers through his wet curls, pushing them back as he sighed outwardly. "We could watch TV, or you could fuck me," Harry rambles on quickly, his words forming into one big jumble of an accent. Louis cocks a brow.

"Want to repeat that again, mate?" Harry blushes, shaking his head. "Well, I like the second idea, yeah? So lets get on that," he says, holding out his hand, taking the younger boy's and giving him a small twirl. Harry smirks, leading him up the staircase towards his room, where he drops his towel at his feet. 

Louis looks around his room, eyeing his large bed with his messed up sheets that looks like the color of the sky. "You should probably get out of those wet clothes, before you get sick," Louis says, biting his lip as he traces his finger along the waistband of where his trunks meet his skin.

Harry shivers against his touch, swallowing past the lump that formed in the back of his throat. He takes it slow, pushing his shorts down and letting them fall to his feet. Louis looks over the younger boy's lanky body, his long arms hanging at his sides, his eyes tracing up and down his slightly chubby stomach before settling on his hips, taking in the sight of his hard cock. He licks his lips, taking a step forward and kissing the younger boy. 

Louis rubbs his thumb along Harry's cheek as their bodies press together, his own cock hardening beneath the damp materials of his shorts. Harry moans against his lips, reaching forwards, running his own fingers along Louis' hips, slowly pushing down Louis' trunks that already hung dangerously low on his hips. Louis sucks in a deep breath before pushing him down, stepping out of them before pushing the younger boy back on his bed. Harry lays on his back, his entire body exposed to Louis who hovers over him, looking over him before kissing a sloppy stripe down his chest to his hips. 

Harry's cock twitches, laying hard and full against his stomach, the tip already leaking pre-come. "Are you sure about this?" Louis whispers, tracing small circles into his skin. Harry nods eagerly, watching down as Louis traces towards his cock.

 "Fuck me Louis, please," Harry begs, his hands already fisted around the sheets. Louis shakes his head, frowning a bit.

 "I can't," Louis whispers, feeling his heart swelling inside of his chest. Harry almost protests, but before he can he's silence by Louis' dainty hand wrapped around the base of his cock, slowly sliding up his length. He leans his head down, giving the head a few experimental kitten-licks, tasting the pre-come that sticks to his tongue. He takes things slow, thumbing circles against the sslit before sliding his hand back down, wrapping his pink, thin lips around the head. Harry gasps, throwing his head back against the bed with his eyes shut as Louis sucks, moving his mouth up and down slowly, tracing his veins that are prominent, wrapping around him.

Louis pumps his fist over his own dick, using the same rhythm as he uses with Harry, teasing his own head before dipping down lower. Harry's legs quiver as he struggles to watch Louis who takes him down to the back of his throat, humming around him. He props himself up on his elbows, biting into his bottom lip so hard he was becoming raw. 

"God Lou, your mouth feels so fucking good," he manages, his mind spilling out with pleasure. He squeezes his eyes shut as the pressure in his stomach begins to build up, knowing he isn't going to last long. Louis feels his dick twitch in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around him as he pulls up slowly, teasing the tip again. He pulls off him, pumping at the base of his cock, come and saliva run down his length, puddling at Louis' hand as he looks up at the younger boy, eyes shut tight and his lips pressed together. 

"Look at me, Harry!" Louis orders. "Open your eyes and look at me!" 

Harry obliges, cracking his eyes open staring down at Louis' dark eyes, painfully watching as he takes his length into his mouth again, swallowing around him. "Lou I can't--," he stutters, his voice dripping with desperation. Louis keeps licking at the tip, sucking around the head and pulling back, thumbing it. 

"Come for me, love. Want you to come in my mouth, wanna taste you, yeah?" he swallows hard, licking his tongue across his slightly bruised bottom lip. Harry nods, his eyes work from his bruised neck down to Louis' mouth that takes his cock again. Harry's legs shake again, faster as everything inside of his seemed to switch and soon enough he is lifting his hips, thrusting himself into Louis' mouth, moaning out loud, grabbing handfuls of sheets. 

"Come for me, love," Louis repeats, staring up at the pathetic expression tattooed on his face.

 "I'm-- shit," Harry curses before he is coming into Louis' mouth, the entire world around him going still and silent, the only sound he can hear is himself crying out with his orgasm: _Louislouislouislouis._

Louis swallows down the bitter liquid, kitten-licking at his tip until he's swallowed it all, pulling back and feeling himself become sticky. He looks down, reaching over and grabs his towel, wiping up his own come. Harry lays flat on the bed, his cock laying limp against his stomach and his chest rising and falling hard with each shallow breath he takes.

 "Christ," he finally manages, his voice deep and gravely. Louis wipes the corners of his mouth, still sat between his legs on his knees. Harry's mind still spins in circles, the world just beginning to regain sound as he sits up and leans on his elbows as he stares down at the older male who looks down at his lap, the feeling of guilt flooding through his veins like his blood, and he's not sure he can even look at Harry in the eyes right now, _or ever_. 

"Lay down, let me take care of you now," Harry says through the steady sound of his heartbeat. Louis shakes his head, biting the inside of his cheek.

 "Harry, I'm drunk and I didn't mean any of this, I'm so fucking sorry. I-," but before he could even finish, he hears the sound of a car pulling into the drive and both boys just freeze. Harry jumps up, struggling to pull his boxers up and pull his shirt down over his chest. Louis follows, slipping his boxers on, followed by his jeans and then his shirt over his head. Harry jumps into the bed, pulling the covers over his exposed legs.

"I'm sorry, for whatever I did," Harry mumbles. Louis reaches for the doorknob, pausing before he opens it and walking out just as fast as they came inside. He shuts the door behind him. 

Harry lays in his bed, listening to the sounds of the front door opening and Louis' muffled voice followed by his mum's. Harry gasps, the overwhelming feeling of being used flooding through him. 

_***_

Harry tosses and turns until three am.

_Harry, I'm drunk. I didn't mean any of this. I'm so fucking sorry._

_I'm drunk. I'm drunk. I didn't mean any of this._

Harry groans into his pillow, blinking hard. He wants to text Louis, and wants to ask if he really meant it. But he doesn't. He waits for what seems like years, and just as he's about to fall asleep- his phone vibrates on his chest, and he jumps and unlocks it. His heart speeds up when he sees his name. 

** I'm not drunk and I can't keep you off my mind. **

Harry has to take a double take--four times, maybe more before he drops his phone and stares at the ceiling-- 

** I can't keep you off my mind. **

And that's how it ends. 

_Almost._

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [Tumblr](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com).


End file.
